Harder Than It Looks
Harder Than It Looks is the fourth level in The Detective. Detective Keith and Detective Jones investigate a bank job failed and discover the case is not as simple as it is after discovering a secret drug racket. Walkthrough Respond to the dispatch call and drive to the Bank of America to come across a robbery. Watch the cutscene to discover the thieves are making their way to the vault. Take out the thieves by the bank door and take cover as soon as possible. There will be a gangster wielding a Thompson on the second floor firing down on you. Take him out and clear out the rest of the floor. Walk to the elevator and enter. You will come out on the third floor on the bank with the gangsters attempting to clear out the money. Take them out and you will find one last robber holding the bank manager hostage. With a good trigger finger, take out the gangster. Examine the crime scene and you will find: *A matchbox and candle, witht the name InstaHeat engraved on. *A notebook, saying the robbers names and the name of a gang: the Los Angeles Devils. *The address of the hideout for the Devils. *A pass to the Vulcan nightclub. *A ripped note from InstaHeat manager Vlad Tuvski. Drive to the gang hideout and walk up to the gangster with the mobster hat and classy suit. His name is Morgan King and you interrogate him: *'Robbers names' - Lie (Notebook identified with names and gang) *'Association with the Vulcan' - Doubt *'Name of leader' - Doubt *'Association with InstaHeat' - Lie (Ripped note from Tuvski) King and the gang will try to escape but you have to take them out. With police backup, take out the gangsters and block King's route of escaping. The gangsters are also rounded by the police. Use the police telephone and you will discover that the leader of the gang, Juan Valdez is in custody at the police station. Drive there and walk to Interview Room 2. Use the following accusations to outwit Valdez: *'Regular at the Vulcan' - Lie (Vulcan pass) *'Association with InstaHeat' - Lie (Ripped note from Tuvski) *'Knowledge of the bank robbery' - Doubt *'Criminal record' - Lie (King's statement) *'History of working with InstaHeat' - Truth *'Leader of the gang' - Doubt Valdez will also tell you who stole the drugs in the ship heist and is selling them off. His name is Ryan Johnson. He lives in the Mayfair Hotel so you will need to set that as your destination. Dispatch calls while driving to the hotel, informing that Johnson is in possession of a weapon and firing at cops. When you get there, get around the back and climb the ladders to the 10th floor. Johnson's goons will fire on you so kill them and move to the elevator. However, halfway up, the elevator will stop and malfunction. Get out the hatch and jump across the gap. Climb the stairs until you reach the roof. Chase Johnson through the hotel and streets until you tackle him. Until then, head to the InstaHeat factory to confront Tuvski. Enter the manager's office until interrogation: *'Knowledge of the Devils gang' - Lie (Ripped note) *'Purchase of InstaHeat matchbox by Valdez' - Lie (Matchbox at crime scene) *'History with Valdez' - Doubt Drive to the Vulcan nightclub and talk to the bartender. *'Valdez visiting Vulcan' - Truth *'Last contact with Valdez' - Truth *'Acts of violence' - Doubt *'Robbery plans' - Truth